Out With The Old In With The Ninja
by bookworm108
Summary: Teenage girls. You don't expect them to fight bad guys or Save the world. You probably think that they sit around all day waiting for their handsome prince to come as sweep them off their feet.Well to bad this is not what this story is for. 5 Girls are swept into the world of Lego people and Crazy snakes that can talk.Did I forget to mention that they each can control an element.
1. First a Marathon Now This?

I Flopped onto my bed stretching my tired limbs. I cringed as my muscles worked, but hey No pain No game right. and in this case the Game was the 200m sprint I came 1st Impressed? No ,well you try running in Australia and doing well then well see. Realising I was still in my sweaty gym clothes I pulled myself off my bed and changed after having a shower. I changed into my normal tomboyish clothes of a black tank top under an army green button up shirt. with my black combat boots and ripped jeans. I left my short choppy hair like it was and went down stairs to the game room. I was planning to play Halo Reach, as always do, but stopped short when i saw my mother making food.

" Hey mum, I did just come first place in a race" said sweetly

She looked up with me with emerald green eyes and smiled " I made food for you too don't worry" I grinned and kissed her cheek scooting around the island placed in the middle of the kitchen. Mum and I lived alone together, Dad left before I was born and i gave up on looking for him long ago. I suppose I got my Dark grey eyes from him as well as my personality. Mum was the sweetest person in the world, she worked at the Hospital, this was one of the rare days she took off. Unlike me who had fun playing shooting games and fighting.

" Something came for you in the Mail" she was saying " I didn't look or anything" she passed me a small silver box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. " And here is your food" Mum had made me a sandwich bless her soul.

" Thanks mum, I'll be playing in the game room" I said picking up the two things.

Mum laughed " No surprise there Ayesha"

I poked my tongue out playfully as I walked away from her.

" Okay" I sighed sitting down into my Camouflage bean bag " Lets see what I've got"

I opened a small silver card ' Kunoichi and Daughter of the Night, A challenging war she will fight. Shadow full of strongest might, Will be called to fight with Light.' - S.W. I chuckled

" This is some kinda joke" I murmured it sounds like something Sensei Wu, wait.

Sensei Wu

S.W.

Nah thats not possible he's a cartoon character Maybe my small, Huge, obsession with Ninjago got out at school and this is a huge joke, I'll open the box and . . .

I face palmed 'Open the box Ayesha' I scolded myself. I untied the ribbon and the it fall to the ground before I popped open the box. A deep purple almost black light emitted from it and i dropped it in shock.

" What the Hades" did I mention I loved Percy Jackson, sorry off topic.

The world started to twist and turn so it felt as if i was falling. And then the strange light Consumed me.


	2. The Girl On Mute

I brushed my strange brown hair with golden streaks out of my face and up into my signature pony tale.

"Jayde, you've been in there for like five minutes we know you're a lost cause now get out" I head a high pitched from outside the door, I put down my hair brush and opened the door revealing Arianna. my *shudder* sister.

I rolled my chocolate eyes at her. She looked NOTHING like me. She had Bouncing blond hair, bright blue eyes and perfect cream coloured skin. She looked me up and down before a fake smile appeared on her chemically reddened lips.

" Boring as always dear sister" She pushed me out and slammed the door in my face.

I rolled my eyes ' Boring as always dear sister, yeah right at least I'm not a slut' I thought

I walked down the hallway and noticed complete silence, Mum would be at work and thank god dad is too. I'm not exactly in the mood for yelling and hitting at the moment. My 'Mother' had the same blue eyes and blonde curls as Arianna but my 'Father' had salt and pepper greying hair and cold black eyes usually accompanied with stubble on his chin.

For once in my life I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on, I don't usually get to watch what I want to watch when my family is around. I flick it on and 'Weekend Whip' blasted through the surround sound speakers. I mentally fist-pumped (okay maybe physical fist-pumped) Ninjago was on. Hey don't judge it's an awesome show.

I mouthed the words as the theme song finished. A flash of golden caught my eyes. on the coffee table two little boxes sat. One gold with a White ribbon holding it together the other one hot pink colour tied with a lighter baby pink ribbon. The first one was addressed to me and the other Arianna, Reluctantly I took her purple box to the bathroom and knocked on the door which flew open immediately.

" What is it" She snarled, i held the box out to her and she regained herself brushing out her purple tank top and white mini-skirt.

"oh" she sighed "well you could have called, oh wait, your a mute" she smirked before snatching the small box out of my palm and slamming the door in my face once again.

She knew perfectly well I can talk if I wanted to, but you know after so many years of not being noticed and such you don't really have a need for a voice. I huffed and turned back to the lounge, the only think we have in common was Ninjago . . . and maybe Kai. Just admit it real world boys suck lollipops. I flicked open the shimmering golden card.

'Daughter of light, opposite of night you must rise above kin to face the next evil, the emotion in your heart must be released for you are powerful – SW '

I laughed my silent laugh.

'Have fun with that' I thought.

Curiously I untied the ribbon and peaked inside.

And bright Golden light enveloped me. Black dotted swarmed in my eyes sight before blotting out my vision completely.

I guess Curiosity killed the Cat


	3. Third not final

Arianna POV

Stupid Jayde thinking she can just barge into the bathroom while I'm getting ready to go to the mall with Rashel and Evan. Rashel had been my Black haired Emerald eyed best friend since . . . Ever and Evan was the hottest guy at school and my soon to be boyfriend.

I stroked my brush through my Blonde shoulder length locks as my eyes fell on the small pink box Jayde had brought in. Placing my hairbrush down on the pristine white bench I picked it up and looked at the card that had been written on hurried yet neat scrawl.

' Careless as the wind that runs through you veins, So not be tempted by the alluring and cross that ancient divide separating Good and Evil – SW '

I rolled my eyes what was this some kind of meditation Advertisement no way in heck am I wearing Yoga pants. Never the less something Cute could be inside the Ring box sized Cube.

I untied the Baby pink ribbon placed it neatly beside my brush for later use then opened the box. Almost immediately I was engulfed in a Bright vivid pink light.

'don't mess up my hair . don't mess up my hair. don't mess up my hair' and then blackness


End file.
